The invention relates to a tactile man-machine interface, a separating element comprising a man-machine interface and a method of receiving and transmitting data using such a man-machine interface.
Tactile or touch-sensitive man-machines interfaces are becoming more and more popular with electronic devices such as computer screens or hand-held devices, e.g. mobile telephones. Recent technological advances have made it even possible to render nearly any surface into a tactile man-machine interface. For example, based on the analysis of acoustic signals, surfaces such as of furniture or walls can be turned into tactile man-machine interfaces. In this case, the machine controlled via the tactile man-machine interface, like an electronic device such as a computer etc, can be arranged at a remote location. For example, in a vending machine, such as for selling stamps, newspapers or transportation tickets, the tactile man-machine interface is part of the front part of the machine's housing and the computer controlling the overall vending machine is positioned behind the products at the rear part of the vending machine. Due to the spatial separation between the man-machine interface and the electronic device, it becomes necessary to open the vending machine in case a data transfer with the electronic device becomes necessary, e.g. for maintenance activities.
Starting therefrom, it is the object of the present invention to simplify the data exchange in circumstances like described above.